Zach Gurdle
Jessica DiCicco Agnieszka Fajlhauer (Overnight Success) Anna Sroka-Hryń Talya Barkai ("Overnight Success"-"A Fridge Too Far") Shir Coen ("Teachers' Union" onwards) Lucca Bach Betzabé Jara ("Overnight Success") Miguel Ángel Ruíz ("Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" onward) ¿? ("Overnight Success") Arthur Salerno ("Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" onward) Patricia Legrand}} |alias = Doofus (by Kat) Half-wit (by Lincoln) Dweeb (by Lynn) Lincoln (by Clyde) |birthday = Unknown (Kid) |occupation = Elementary school student |home = Between a freeway and a circus |family = Unnamed mother |friends = |likes = |dislikes = Dangers in Lincoln's house Chemistry Being dateless Getting more homework Pop quizzes Being bald-headed No one trading lunches with him |quote = "You two sure like to hide under tables, don't you?"}} Zach Gurdle is one of Lincoln's classmates in The Loud House. Biography He first appears in "Overnight Success", as one of the schoolmates that Lincoln invited to his sleepover, but because of Lincoln's sisters, he refuses to stay at his house. He appears again in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", where he is one of the many boys seeking advice about girls from Lincoln. Lincoln then suggests he learn basic chemistry in order to get Kat to like him, much to his displeasure. Later, he accidentally burns Kat's braids in attempt to impress her with his chemistry skills. He then points to Lincoln, saying he told him to do it. In "Dance, Dance Resolution", Zach, alongside Liam and Rusty Spokes, are seen unsuccessfully trying to get dates for the school's Sadie Hawkins dance. Later at the dance, Lincoln and Clyde recruit the trio's assistance, by having them handle the former's four dates, while Lincoln tries to hide from Ronnie Anne. Zach ends up having a good time with Giggles. In "Study Muffin", he can be seen giving a gift to Ms. DiMartino. In "Making the Grade", he, along with Rusty and Liam, refuse to let Lincoln sit at their lunch table, due to Lisa's smartness. In "Back Out There", he, Clyde, Liam, and Rusty notice that Lincoln is standing outside Ronnie Anne's old house, and think that he is struggling with post breakup blues. They help him try to get over her by doing several activities together, and to find him some new girls. In "Yes Man", he attends SMOOCH with Lincoln, Clyde, and Liam. In "A Fridge Too Far", he tells Liam he got corn for the answer on the test. In "Fool Me Twice", he plays tetherball against Lynn's stunt double. Appearance Zach is a short kid with red hair, glasses, buck teeth, and freckles on his cheeks. He wears a white-and-blue striped polo shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Appearances :Total episodes: 16 Season 1 *"Overnight Success" *"Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" *"Dance, Dance Resolution" *"Study Muffin" (cameo) Season 2 *"Intern for the Worse" (cameo) *"Making the Grade" *"Out of the Picture" *"Back Out There" *"Yes Man" (cameo) Season 3 *"A Fridge Too Far" *"Fool Me Twice" (cameo) *"Teachers' Union" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" (cameo) *"Be Stella My Heart" *"Everybody Loves Leni" (mentioned) Trivia *According to Lincoln's statement in "Overnight Success", he lives "between a freeway and a circus." *"Family Tree" confirms that his last name is Gurdle. **It's also revealed in the book that he's obsessed with aliens and conspiracy theories. *He seems to excel more at physical than mental activities, because he prefers P.E. over chemistry in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", and Lincoln considers him "not bright" in "Making the Grade". *Dub facts: **Zach's Hebrew dubber, Talya Barkai, also voices Lily and Rita. **His first Polish dubber, Agnieszka Fajlhauer, also voices Lynn and Tabby. **His second Latin American dubber, Miguel Ángel Ruíz, also voices Howard and one of the customers from "Come Sale Away". es:Zach id:Zach Gurdle pl:Zbigniew ru:Зак tl:Zach